Letters From Syx
by Sybil Syx
Summary: Please, be advised, my friends, these letters are snippets of the story line dedicated to my Dead Ones.
1. Krista Babb

To my Readers.

I've been meaning to write this for months, 2 months, 2 weeks, and six days, actually. But I didn't have the heart to. I could bear to say your name; I definitely couldn't bear to write it down. But it's about time I did you as much justice as I can. I can't fire a gun into a court room though I daydream about it sometimes. Because the man that did this to you deserves to taste his own medicine. And I've written for you, in the best manner I know how, but I've kept my writings to myself. So now, I'll write to you again, and this time, I'll let the public read them, review them, and honor you properly. So this is to you, pretty kitty, my Krista Kitty.

Dedicated in the utmost to my dear friend, rest in peace, Krista Babb.

* * *

><p>Series of The Syx – Krista Babb, your role in my story<p>

Standing in the woods, the trees so gray and tall leaning in towards me, I couldn't help but feel a little bit of gladness even if my surroundings were all but morbid and morose. For I was here to see a dear friend, a friend close enough to confide in, which is something remarkable. And soon, the moon highlighted her figure between the trees farthest from me, the mountains behind her in the distance seemed to part for her figure. She was absolutely dazzlingly, with hair that fell to about three inches below her shoulders that was so dark woodland brown it shimmered and was soft to the touch, and eyes that glinted with happiness year round, even when sadness stained her soul. She had a soul that was so gorgeous no one could touch its golden perfection; her heart was nothing but pure gold. A friend that'd never hurt a fly but would slit a throat the second she knew you were injured; her dazzling smile always lightened me. The sliver birches scattered around us did nothing to keep her from throwing her arms up and running towards me. A grin split my features, half hidden under my mask, and I met her half way, dropping my bags and running toward her to be tackled and for both of us to lose our balance and fall in a laughing embrace to the forest floor. We laughed and scrambled back to our feet and embraced once again, more gently this time. I was laughing the most I'd laughed since I'd set out for her camp. She was grinning, her smile was perfect.

"Sy!" She giggled, her voice so bright and bubbly it sent my spirits up again, "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too, Krista!" I laughed.

She clenched my hands in hers, standing in front of me now, inspecting my person.

"You're so thin, Sy, how long has it been since you've eaten?" She asked truly concerned, "Come on back to camp with me and we'll get you something real to eat, girl!"

I smiled and blushed gently down at my feet, "Thank you. I'd enjoy that very much."

She released my hands and I turned and retrieved the bags I'd thrown to the ground to greet my friend. I threw my bags back over my shoulders and rejoined her figure under the moonlight. She was dressed in blue jeans and a double layered shirt, a black spaghetti-strap t-shirt under a black cup-sleeved shirt with small hearts and stars on it, her feet were covered by dark brown boots with fur around the tops. She wasn't wearing her glasses and her eyes were lined darkly with black lines that trailed off the sides of her face to make intricate designs of swirls and vines.

I smiled when I noticed it, "Krista, when did you start doing that again?" I asked, tracing my finger under my unmasked eye.

She beamed at me, "I stopped when my mother got sick, but she's well again now, and I don't have so much to worry about. So I decided I'd let my art show where no one could ignore it." Then she wrinkled her nose, "Do you want me to help you carry something?"

"No," I said quickly, "Just lead the way."

And she smiled, not arguing because she knew I'd win, and led me to the camp where the other elves were. Her skin almost glittered in the moon light she was so fair, but beautifully so. Her round face was so overwhelmingly happy it almost brought tears to my eyes.

"I've truly missed you, Sy!" She giggled, "I can't believe you've been gone this long."

"I've missed you too, Krista. You don't know what it's like to have a friend like you. You couldn't possibly because so far I've met no one who is as dedicated and golden hearted as you." I replied, my honesty the most good I could do for her.

She grinned at me, "You're such a suck up! Kiss ass."

I laughed, "It's just the truth! I'm sorry I'm a kiss ass!"

Krista laughed, "I love you, girl!"

"I love you too, Krista." I laughed, as she threw her arms over my shoulders and rested her head against mine, her hands clasped to her elbows as we both trotted along.

I leaned my head against hers and laughed, "I really have missed you, Krista."

Wind tore the leaves away from the entrance to my make shift shelter and I was startled awake, sitting up I glanced around. Her name slipped off my tongue before I realized it was all a dream. Such a sweet dream, her life was. It slowly dribbled back into my mind that she was gone. I was traveling to her grave.

Mourner Syx, silly girl, trying to be happy. Remember to mourn.

I closed my eyes, my mask lying on its cloth beside my bed mat, and I let the tears drip down the scars on my face, my marks of mourning.

"I'm still mourning for you, Krista.

I just wish that this was all a nightmare and the wind would wake me to see your face again in more than just a photograph. I miss you, Krista." I whispered into the night air, in safer places I'd have screamed it at the sky, but I was still in danger.

"_Just another loss," _I could hear him saying, _"Just another death on the road to Nowhere."_

But you're not another loss, you're more. You're an angel.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately I can't bear to write anymore for you, Krista, not here.<p>

To my readers, thank you. Thank you for honoring her memory by reading this, even if it's hardly anything compared to her. I only wish I could do more. But this is what I have for you.

Sincerely,

_Syx _


	2. Bird of Freedom

Brown eyes, brown hair, she spun in circles, black wings spinning out behind her, she danced. She was goofing off, having a good time, like she always did. It was as if I watched her through glass though. I saw her take her mother's hand and the two of them spun, both of them angels all their own, happy now, being angels of misery, it was beautiful, there is no other word to describe it. I smiled at them through the glass that separates us. My palm left a circle of fog as I pulled the warmth of my hand quickly away from the cold glass. I was in a dark place and I was watching their misery end, they were so happy now. I smiled at that but I was still in pain, being separate from her.

But no, I'd never bring her here. This place was dark and frightening. Without her with me, it's like having a constant ache that nags at your mind and heart every day all day, and even though you may smile and laugh you know that it can never be the same without her.

She was so pretty, her eyes were ringlets of varying shades of brown and her lips always were a healthy pink and all she wanted to do was squeeze you. "Freak" some called her, in her life, but no, she wasn't a freak, she was spectacular. She was amazing. She was everything everyone _wished_ they were. She was golden hearted, honest, glowing, smart, funny, pretty, actually she was gorgeous, and she could always make you smile and laugh, even if you were crying. She was the most amazing friend you could have.

Yet envious children, with hatred in their words, taunt and mock her for her individuality, her grace and elegance in happy words that were precise and precious but seemed clumsy and teasing somehow but were always kind. The people around her were cruel and took things from her, though she never did anything harmful or uncaring to them.

But she didn't care, though it ate at her she never failed to assist the friends that actually cared. She'd love and be loved by all of her friends and family. Her heart knew no boundaries and she could always learn to love someone no matter what they'd done to her. She was only cruel to people who deserved it, those with cruel hearts who had taunted and mocked her or her friends.

I have shed my tears for her, and have tried to pry my eyes away from her image, dancing so happily. But yet all I long to do is dance with her. But I am not allowed where she is and I would be brutally murdered a thousand times over before I let her come into the dark horrible place I am in now.

So dance, my Krista, dance, we're all watching. Be unique and grace the angels with your laughter and art. But always remember, we miss you, I miss you. I love you, Krista, and I am selfish for calling you mine when you are nothing but your own. No one could change you and no one ever will. I hope you're watching us to though, even if this glass between us prevents us from touching, I'd love to know you still meet my eyes and smile.

But I'd kill anyone, anything, and sacrifice almost anything or anyone to feel your embrace again. And I hope that maybe when my life closes I'll feel your arms around my shoulders again. These words are still for you.

Be free, Krista Kitty, and fly like the beautiful bird you are, free, unique, and always your own.

Sincerely,

**SYX**


	3. Letter to The Living

Hello again, friends, I wish this letter to be not only dedicated to the ones gone from me, but the ones that remain with me, waiting by my side.

To my sisters, my brothers, my friends, my love, and my shadow:

* * *

><p>In the end of all of this you'd think nothing would matter but here on broken ground with a glass jar clasped tightly close and tied firmly to my belt I knew it wasn't the end, not yet. So here I am a bag of stones and bones in one hand and a jar of souls hanging on my hip, fighting forevermore.<p>

You'd think eventually that these rocks of mine made of star dust, blood, spirits, and feelings that couldn't stay inside. Elements, really, more than stones, but they serve me well enough. You see my list is long in losses but my list is short in gains and I cherish the things on this list and I fight my war silently in my head with my jar of souls sold to me for trust and my feelings ground down into a stone of loneliness.

I love each of you individuals very much so and it kills me to see you all in such agony or in such confusion or even in a state of mind that makes you happy but leaves you hurt. My love for you is boundless my sisters, you are my air, and I can't breathe without you, I will give you everything, anything. But my brothers, you betray me and yet I love you still, I cannot muffle the adoration that I have even when I feel your words rape my mind of certainty and leave me helpless on the floor. Brothers you are my blood. I bleed often, but if I don't keep you I die. My love of mine, you are eternal and I cannot live without my heart, which you hold in your chest without knowledge, for mine is empty. My heart, my blood, and my breath keep my sanity of nothingness at bay and keep me alive forevermore.

My sisters, this segment is to you, though it's not all I can offer and this injures me. I memorize your eyes and know your smiles and know your fakeness when you feign happiness. I can see your misery and your pain and your past and all of your hurt and all of your losses. But I adore your strengths and am blinded to your faults, I see only scars that riddle you and make you what you are. I love every inch and want nothing more to hug you and protect you and wipe the tears away or better, stop them from ever falling. I AM your protector and though I am weak I can defend what I see as mine. This is to you, all of it, every word, an unnecessary confession of undying faith and loyalty and love endless. Your eyes haunt me in the most enchanting, enduring way, rain water blue, soul stealing brown, mind reading green-blue, caring golden brown, loving hazel brown, happy chocolate brown, and smiling ocean blue. Your lips always forming the words I need to hear and the smiles I need to see. Beauty in all of you, no flaws can I see besides the humor of your ways. Your minds cracked or intact, it's just fine. I love it all. I am forever yours; call my name and I'll strike any down for you. I'll give anything for you and weep endlessly at your loss if you ever lose me. But you see my friends I'll guard you as long as I can but my soul isn't bound for the heaven I'm pushing you to. So sisters, give me my air, let me gasp for the air I need until I can't draw breath again and while you let me live, I will give you anything, everything in return.

**Chloe**  
><strong>Julie<strong>  
><strong>Jessie<strong>  
><strong>Cassandra<strong>  
><strong>Ali<strong>  
><strong>Krista<strong>  
><strong>Aisha<strong>  
><strong>Tayelor<br>Kirstin**

Brothers, harm me, thrash me, and trash my mind for I'm only at your use. Your flaws are invisible to me for I only see men that love me for whom I am and feel remorse almost instantly once they've harmed me. Your eyes read my mind and your smiles lift my spirits from the near grave they rest in. Though it harms me that I keep so many of your lives in a bottle to keep you close to me in this life. It's selfish but I need you here, you are my blood. I can bleed, but I can't lose too much and I've already lost all I can. In my mind you are gods here to protect me, and you scold me for placing you on such a level but it's all I have. You my brothers are my blood. I need you to keep my heart beating. So blood, keep flowing, keep strong, and stay with me.

**Nick**  
><strong>Birdman<strong>  
><strong>Alex<strong>  
><strong>Tyson<strong>  
><strong>Toad<strong>  
><strong>Storm<strong>  
><strong>Hensley<strong>  
><strong>Tristan<strong>

So please understand, my breath, my blood, you are my most important. You are all I need to live and I will give you anything for you. Tell me your command and I will submit without pause. I love you all eternally. Though there is one missing from this page, it doesn't matter. This is just to you, my friends, my family, and my siblings in Hell.

Yours, as long as it lasts,  
><em>The Dead Girl,<br>Sybil Syx,  
>Sister,<br>Reillie,  
>Mourner,<br>Porcelain,  
>Knick-knack,<br>Ciel,  
>Honey,<br>Nobody_


End file.
